


Roses for my beautiful lady

by CrushedCookieNut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir, Roses, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedCookieNut/pseuds/CrushedCookieNut
Summary: Chat Noir likes to give Ladybug roses. One day, Marinette accidentally brings a lot of them to school and Adrien recognizes them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Roses for my beautiful lady

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Can you see us? is going well but I am still deciding on the ending. I wrote this to get my mind off of it. Also listening to Tate McRae on repeat. I love her songs. 10/10

“A rose for my beautiful lady.” Chat handed her a red rose just like so many times before. She took the rose in her hands and sniffed it a little.

“Maybe you should stop giving me so many of these. I don’t even know where to put them all.” She smiled.

“Huh, haven’t thought about that. But you’re still getting more. As soon as you’re out of space, tell me, please.” He told her. She shook her head, threw her yoyo into the distance and swinged away. He just watched her before he took off in the direction of his house.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette was running late, again. She was stuffing everything that was under her hands, into her backpack. She didn’t have time to even look at what she was stuffing in, as she ran out of the house, not even caring to eat her breakfast. She ran across the street into the classroom. Just as she ran through the door, she tripped and fell to the floor with the company of a lot of red roses. She picked herself up and looked around, to see a million roses scattered on the floor.

“Ooh, look Sabrina! Dupain-Cheng is so desperate for a boyfriend, that she put roses in her backpack. Isn’t that hilarious?” Chloe mocked her. Marinette started picking up the flowers when she saw three pairs of hands start helping her. She looked up and saw Nino, Alya and Adrien helping her. She smiled to herself not noticing that Adrien picked up one of the flowers to take a closer look at it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette was chatting with Alya as she exited the classroom and they both went down the stairs.

“Girl, what was up with those roses?” Alya asked her best friend as they headed towards the cafeteria.

“Oh, a friend gave them to me.” Marinette answered.

“I don’t think a friend would give someone that many roses.” Alya smirked.

“Well, yeah but he’s just a friend. Besides, I told him to stop.” Marinette told her.

“So, he does like you?” Alya asked as they reached the cafeteria.

“Yeah but he’s not my type.” They both sat behind the table and pulled out their lunches.

“Hey, girls!” They heard Nino, just as he sat down behind the table.

“Hey, Nino.” Alya greeted while Marinette bit into her lunch.

“Dude, why did you have a backpack full of roses?” He asked.

“I wasn’t looking and I accidentally stuffed all of them in my backpack this morning.” Marinette took another bite.

“Who gave them to you?” Nino asked, chewing his own food.

“A friend.” She answered.

“Guys, don’t talk while chewing. It’s gross.” Alya said.

“Sorry, Alya.” They apologized.

“Guys!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette felt weird the entire rest of the classes. Adrien was constantly looking at her, thinking that she didn’t notice it. What if he thought that she has a boyfriend? Or even worse that he lost his chance? But she couldn’t go up to him and tell him that he still has a chance. Oh no! This is a disaster. What is a Marinette to do?

Marinette was so lost in thoughts that she didn’t notice the bell ringing up until it was only her and Adrien left. She looked around just to make sure that there was no one else. Shoot. They were alone. How could she escape the classroom without being suspicious? Then she would have to go to homeschooling, just so that Adrien wouldn’t ask her anything.

“Marinette?” She noticed Adrien waving his hand in front of her eyes.

“Yeah?” She squeaked.

“I forgot to give this back to you.” He pulled out another rose.

“Uh, t-thanks.” She took the rose and placed it in her backpack.

“No problem. I mean, such a beautiful lady deserves a thousand roses.” He said, casually.

“Say that again.” Marinette looked at him shocked.

“I said that such a beautiful lady deserves a thousand roses. But I really didn’t think that you would bring them all to school. Didn’t know you liked me that much.” He smirked. Marinette could just stare. Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien. A blush started creeping up on her cheeks. Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug. Adrien is in love with Ladybug. Marinette is Ladybug. Adrien is in love with Marinette. Marinette is in love with Adrien. She stepped closer to him and he looked at her with the sweetest smile.

“How … how did you figure it out?” She asked, both smiling at each other.

“The roses I was getting you, are only sold in one store of the entire Paris. And that is why they have this little piece of paper attached to them. There was no way, somebody other than me could have gotten you that many of those same ones. And I wrote something on that piece of paper.” Marinette took a closer look at one of the roses and saw a small writing: For my beautiful lady. She smiled at him and pulled him for a kiss. Alya and Nino were very surprised the next morning.


End file.
